


Shame

by sternflammenden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/pseuds/sternflammenden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balon and Victarion have a secret.  Written as a holiday gift on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

They always met in secret, late at night, when everyone else was either drunk beyond common sense or sound asleep. Neither of them ever spoke during the act; they could barely look at each other, lying together in absolute darkness. And afterwards, neither of them could meet the other’s eyes for days. They took pains to curtail their contact, perhaps afraid that their secret would be evident on their faces, their unconscious betrayal, or perhaps unwilling to acknowledge that anything had even happened. By now, it was more old habit than anything else, initially born of a combination of lust and adolescent boredom.

Balon gripped his brother’s shoulders as he thrust against him, penetrating the younger man with a force that was almost second nature. _I’ve made a saltwife out of him_ , he thought. Victarion’s bent back and submissive posture did not escape his notice; and it fit. After all, Balon ruled and his brothers, despite their powerful personalities, bent the knee almost unconsciously.

Sometimes he was charitable, although not often, and he pleasured his brother with a callused hand, more accustomed to the hilt of a sword than another man’s cock and balls. But that was rare. Balon considered this his one indulgence in life, and he would not see it wrested from him.


End file.
